


anteros rejoices

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: saved by anteros [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Mythology References, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As one rescue ends, another begins.  Since the beginning of time and until the end of time, there will always be people in need of assistance.





	anteros rejoices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> While trying to determine what I wanted to do for my recipient this year, my soulsister found this fascinating piece of artwork by Frizz Kid of "Reverse Cupid" and this idea just started to form for me. I did a little research and was led to Anteros, the Greek god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love. The idea formed that often history is mistranslated, so what if Anteros was female, not male? And then this fic was born with the idea that Anteros offers the ability for someone to escape an abusive relationship. This series of ficlets will follow one such case that Anteros takes on.

The girl is free. She chose herself over the boy's abuses. They are both adults, but everyone is a child to her. They are mortal, finite, and she is not. But the girl chose freedom, chose to accept the Furies' blood coursing through her veins. The boy storms out, leaving the girl time to call the locksmith who just happened to leave a flyer with a coupon on her door this morning. It's no coincidence that the locksmith is another of her rescued victims, a woman who took up the multigenerational trade of her father's family.

She watches as the locksmith and the girl strike up a conversation during the process of changing the locks. There is a ready camaraderie bubbling between them, the girl lamenting her lack of fulfillment as she changes her security codes at the same time as the locks are changed. The smile on the girl's face when the locksmith offers her a trial basis internship to see if it's something she'd be interested in is brighter and more genuine than she's had in months, perhaps years.

She knows the girl is on the path to self-sufficiency and healing. She gratefully and willingly hands over guardianship of the girl to Hermes. She does have the opportunity to check in on her former charges from time to time, but knows that Hermes will keep her apprised of this one's progress.

In the blink of an eye, she feels the pull of another abused person to avenge. She pauses long enough to look back at the girl and the locksmith, wondering if her brother may have already gotten involved in this budding friendship, and is surprised to discover that she hopes they do become closer. She knows it will be good for both of them.

And then she is whisked way to find and study her next potential rescue. As one rescue ends, another begins. Since the beginning of time and until the end of time, there will always be people in need of assistance.

Thus it was, is, and always will be for Anteros, avenger of those abused in relationships.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Source](http://www.hudsonlock.com/lady-locksmith-pick-set.html)


End file.
